A day at The Renaissance Fair
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: A different twist to season 5 if Rory had a little brother and sister and She and Lorelai take the kid's up to The Renaissance Fair up in Maine and meet Luke there since he's already there and see Liz and TJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory gets home and walks in ''Hello

''Hi Hunnie in here.'' Lorelai says from the livingroom

''hey watcha doing?'' Rory asks her seeing her trying to get everything ready holding her baby sister Mia

''trying to get everything packed to get to Maine on time.'' Lorelai tells her

''here let me help first gimme her.'' Rory says and takes her sister Mia and kisses her cheek ''Hi baby.'' Rory says

''where's Caleb?'' Rory asks her

''I just asked him to run upstairs to get me some extra diapers for her.'' Lorelai tells her

Caleb jumps down some stairs

''hey bud!''Rory says and kisses his head

''hwi.'' he says

''hey what did daddy say about jumping down the stairs? Didn't he tell you not to do that after you fell down them the other day?'' Lorelai asks him

Caleb just shrugs ''so!'' he says

''Cableb!'' Lorelai says meanly

''Mom is there anything I can do or help with?'' Rory asks her

''no sweetie I think I have everything covered and already done all I need to do now before we go leave is feed her.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

''Caleb did you go get mommy those diaper's like I asked you too?'' Lorelai asks him

''no I fwogot.'' he tells her

''I can go up and get them Mom.'' Rory tells her

''no sweetie I asked him to do it now I have to go and do it be right back.'' Lorelai tells her and runs upstairs and grabs some extra diapers and comes down and sticks them in the diaper bag and then takes the baby from Rory and feeds her on the couch

After Lorelai finishes feeding the baby they get ready to leave and get everything in Rory's car and get the kid's in thier car seat's in the car then get in the front seat's.

''we got everything?'' Rory asks her

''yea I think so.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay lets go.'' Rory says and turns on her car

''okay.'' Lorelai says

Rory pulls out of the driveway and hits the road for Maine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Rory's car

''so are Liz and TJ okay?'' Rory asks her

''yea they're fine incept for each one of them having a broken arm and leg.'' Lorelai tells her

''that really sucks especially now they can't get around the The Renaissance Fair easily.'' Rory says

''yea that's why Luke went up early to help them out.' Lorelai tells her

''just think how hard it just of been back in the day when there were no wheelchair's or crutches to get around when people used to have or get broken bones.'' Lorelai tells her

''yea I could just image it would be really hard.'' Rory says

''Mommy?'' Caleb questions

''what bud?'' Lorelai answers hi

''I hwave to gwo pwotty.'' he whines

''ugh okay bud hun do you mind stopping by the Inn so he can go to the bathroom?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure.'' Rory says and drives towards the Inn

Lorelai gets Caleb out of his car seat and gets him into the Inn into the bathroom quickly.

Sookie comes out to the front of the Inn.

''hey sweetie I thought you were heading up to Maine?'' Sookie asks her

''oh yea we are I'm just waiting for Caleb to get out of the bathroom because we were just on our way and he had to go potty.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh so are you exctied about seeing your husband who you haven;t seen like 3 days?'' Sookie asks her

''yea I'm really excited to see him again.'' Lorelai tells him

''hey where are Rory and Mia?'' Sookie asks her

''oh waiting out in the car.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh okay.'' Sookie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

Caleb comes out of the bathroom.

''all set bud?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea!'' he says

''okay let's go see daddy come on bye hun.'' Lorelai says

''bye have fun!'' Sookie says

Lorelai and Caleb leave the inn and get back in the car.

''hey everything all set?'' Rory asks her

''yea hun hit the road.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Rory says

they get back on the road. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A hours hours late rthey get up to Maine and Lorelai calls Luke's cell from the parking lot.

''Hello?'' he answers

''hey Luke don't let the undercover guy's see you they look for stuff like that.'' TJ tells him

''oh hi you're here?'' he asks her

''we're here!'' she tells him

''okay I'll be right there.'' he says and hangs up and goes to the parking lot and sees Lorelai putting the baby in her chest carrier

''hey buddy there's daddy!'' Rory says

''daddy!'' Caleb says

''hey bud! Hi hun! Hi Rory! hey little baby.'' he gently kisses little Mia's head

''Hi Luke!'' Rory says

Lorelai kisses him ''Hi hun missed you!'' she tells him

''me too being away from you these past few day's has been hard.'' he tells her

''same here.'' she tells him

''so we ready?'' he asks them

''yea let's go how are LIz and TJ?'' she asks him

''they're fine.'' he tells her

''good.'' she says

''so how was the drive up here bad?'' he asks her

''no not too.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

''hey bud you want a ride?'' Luke asks him

''yea!'' Caleb says

'okay.'' Luke says and bends over climb pn

Caleb climbs on his shoulders and they head into the resanissance Fair. 


End file.
